


Sword of Destiny

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Fate, Gen, POV Male Character, accepting your destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, Richard thought he knew who he was. The moment he held the Sword of Truth in his hands his life changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> For a legendland picture prompt challenge.

Once upon a time, Richard had known who he was. A woods guide. A dutiful son. A loving brother. His life in Hartland was pleasant, if unremarkable. In time, no doubt, he'd find a wife, have a son and daughter or two, and end his days in the same place and in much the same way as they'd began.

The day Kahlan Amnell arrived, things changed.

Richard tried, at first, to deny his destiny. He reacted as anyone might when told they were the great hope for an oppressed people in a land of magic. He refused to believe he must be the one to rise up against the tyrant that Kahlan described.

Yet he could not turn his back on fate forever. He discovered he had truly not known who he was or what he was destined for. There would be no quiet stroll through an uneventful life for him.

Richard held aloft the Sword of Truth and claimed his title, his birthright. He felt the magic flow through him. The power channelled through the Sword awakened within him the skills of the one true Seeker. Fire raged about him but he felt no fear. No longer did he doubt this was his vocation. With this sword in his hand, he was invincible.

Later, he realised he was still very much human and not invulnerable. That he would need to learn to control the sword and his new abilities and not let them control him. That being the Seeker came with responsibilities as well as power.

Yet sometimes, in the heat of battle, Richard felt that power and rage flare up and welcomed it. It let him leap fearlessly into combat, it guided his sword arm and heightened his instincts to a preternatural level. 

In those moments, he and the sword were one. For a brief time, he was, in some way, every Seeker who had gone before and every Seeker who would ever be.

This was who he was.


End file.
